La Loca de la Ciudad
by VidadeLechuga
Summary: Universo Alterno. En toda ciudad, es personaje indiscutible el 'loco de turno' y en esta no es la excepción. Aida Huglund se ganó este título por mérito propio. No sorprende que la mitad del pueblo quiera ingresarla al manicomio y la otra mitad a la cárcel. Y por supuesto, Mathias, que sólo quiere saber por qué Aida guarda frascos vacíos bajo el muérdago.
1. I Curiosidades

**La Loca de la Ciudad**

**Resumen Extendido**: En toda ciudad, es personaje indiscutible el 'loco de turno'. En esta, no es la excepción. Aida Huglund se ganó este título por mérito propio: caza 'fantasmas' a media noche, persigue hadas por el bosque y sus costumbres son más que extrañas. Y claro, eso súmale su aura de misterio. No sorprende que medio pueblo quiera ingresarlo al manicomio, la otra a la cárcel y, por supuesto, Mathias, que quiere saber por qué Aida colecciona frasquitos vacíos bajo el muérdago. Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, por supuesto. Ni tampoco cualquier tipo de obra aquí mencionada.

**Nombres:**

*Aida Huglund: Fem!Noruega

*Henna Vainamoinen: Fem!Finlandia

*Emil Steilsson: Islandia

*Mathias Densen: Dinamarca

* * *

-1-

**Curiosidades**

Existen muchas cosas de Aida Huglund que al pueblo le llamaron la atención. Una de ellas fue su vivienda. Cuando compró la villa abandonada cerca del lago y rodeada de bosque, pensaron que debía de estar algo chiflada por adquirir esa casa ruinosa. Por el precio que pagó por ella podía haber conseguido un departamento en el sector bohemio de la ciudad, al lado de todos los servicios y comodidades. Pero no, ella **tenía** que escoger la casa mugrienta abandonada desde que los nazis se fueron de Noruega.

'_Si no me quiere vender esa casa, me iré a un vendedor menos escrupuloso que usted'_ fue lo que le dijo al de bienes raíces. Este cedió ante la 'petición' de la extraña señorita; era eso o que ella se fuese con alguien más. El negocio no iba viento en popa y necesitaba cualquier venta, aunque fuera de esa calidad.

Todos pensaban que la casa no aguantaría para el invierno. Sin embargo, la joven contrató a un grupo de albañiles y constructores de Oslo a que le restaurasen la vivienda. Ahí fue la segunda anormalidad. Los trabajadores no duraban el mes en sus faenas. Todos alegaban lo mismo: en esa casa _existían_ fantasmas. Les cogían el casco, desaparecían sus pertenencias o, cuando pintaban las paredes, sentían la respiración entrecortada de _alguien_ bajo sus cuellos. La gran mayoría renunció, mas Aida no se sorprendió de ello. Hasta despidió a algunos que se negaban a cruzar el antejardín, y los despechaba de vuelta a la capital mascullando entre dientes _'No soy material de miedosos y cobardes'_.

Por supuesto, terminó la restauración. Y el pueblo quedó sorprendido que la muchacha le dio otra vez el aire de elegancia que caracterizaba a esa vivienda antes que quedara maltrecha. La pintura amarilla, la madera restaurada, las ventanas blancas y la chimenea arreglada. Incluso construyeron un pequeño muelle que daba hacia el lago y en el lugar donde estaban las bases de un viejo establo construyeron un cobertizo, quién sabe para qué.

Alguien así tiene que tener mucho dinero, pensaron. ¿En qué trabajaba Aida? Cuando ella llenó su ficha de residencia, firmó: _'Aida Huglund – Médico forense graduada con honores de la Universidad de Oslo'_. Sin embargo, la morgue de la ciudad señaló que jamás recibió una solicitud de trabajo de Huglund. '_Con el currículum que presenta, la contrataríamos inmediatamente',_ admitió la institución. Si alguien le preguntaba por qué ya no ejercía la profesión, ella simplemente afirmaba _'No es de tu incumbencia'_, seguido de una mirada de los mil demonios. Asunto concluido. O casi, porque si estaba comprobado que Huglund no tenía un empleo… ¿Cómo conseguía dinero? Eso daba para discusión.

Según varios residentes, encontraban a Huglund de _'una belleza especial'_. Decían que su aura era hipnotizante y algunos intentaron conquistarla con los artilugios más descabellados. Todos terminaron en fracaso y uno de los conquistadores maldecidos. No murió el desdichado; su perro sí. De ahí que nadie osaba a cruzarse por la casa amarilla y solo unos pocos conversaban con ella.

Uno de estos era Berwald Oxentierna. Ejercía como abogado y era dueño de la única librería del pueblo. Solía ayudar a la chica cuando iba a comprar libros. Este consideraba la venta de libros una de sus aficiones y agradecía que por fin alguien se dignara a comprar libros que no fueran best-sellers ni novelas eróticas. Ninguno de los dos eran conversadores, pero el sueco era una de las pocas personas que Aida permitía tener cerca.

La otra era la prometida de Oxentierna, Henna. La mujer solía ayudar a Berwald en la librería y era común toparse con Aida en el lugar. Henna dice que Aida no está loca ni nada por el estilo. Solo necesita su espacio y ya está. La finesa era veterinaria y orientaba a la chica a movilizarse en la ciudad, cosa que Huglund apreciaba.

El último era el repartidor de diarios, Emil Steilsson. El adolescente obtuvo ese trabajo para ganar un poco de dinero; en un año más quería irse a estudiar a la capital y unas monedas de más no estaban nada mal. Él era el único que entró a la casa de Huglund (y vivió para contarlo). Mantenía un hermetismo acerca lo que se encontraba dentro de la villa, pero a diferencia de Henna que creía firmemente que Aida simplemente era temperamental, Steilsson decía que '_Aida es más chiflada que una cabra, pero es bueno que la tengamos en el pueblo. Quién sabe cuándo necesitemos de un forense'._

Y se iba. Con el resto de la gente, eran conversaciones esporádicas.

No necesariamente esto sean las características de alguien 'loco'. Puede ser que Aida sólo sea excéntrica, quedando sólo ahí. Pero lo 'mejor' estaba por llegar.

Asombro causó en el pueblo el día en que le dijo al dependiente de la tienda de ultramarinos, el señor Bonnefoy, que tuviese cuidado con los duendes. Bonnefoy no tomó en cuenta la advertencia de la mujer y en su lugar, la invitó a un café, sin éxito. Ella auguró que por culpa de ellos, caería de la escalera de su casa y se torcería el tobillo. Dicho y hecho. Días más tarde, Bonnefoy traspilló con un paño sacado de alguna parte y se torció el tobillo. El hombre intentó hablar con Aida. Ella lo rechazó alegando que no hablaba con insensatos.

También cuando el guardabosque la sorprendió en el bosque a mitad de la noche, vestida con un traje extraño y extraños artilugios, Aida increpó al hombre. '_Dejadme en paz. Estoy cazando hadas y las estás ahuyentando'._ El guardabosque rió en un principio, juraba que la chica le tomaba el pelo. Pero cuando vio que esta no estaba de broma, quedó de piedra. Aida Huglund **en verdad** cree en la existencia de hadas. De ahí que varios se mofaban de ella e incluso no faltaba aquel que le lanzaba brillantina de colores intentando recrear esas 'hadas' que veía.

En fin. Aida es todo un fenómeno. Ya sea por lo desconocido de su pasado, su comportamiento confrontacional y sus extrañas costumbres la hicieron reina del título _'Lunática Huglund'_. El pueblo estaba '_acostumbrado'_ a que la mujer dejara amuletos colgados de las paredes, que le regalase ajos a la gente e hiciera '_círculos mágicos'_ con las rocas de la playa. No quedaba otra.

No obstante, varias personas que no soportaban a la mujer; buscaban alguna excusa para deshacerse de Huglund. Debía de ser un muy buen plan; Huglund no tenía ni un pelo de tonta y sabía que algunos le deseaban mal (por eso se llenaba de amuletos protectores).

Faltaba tiempo. Pero el día en que vieran a Aida Huglund irse derechito a la casa de locos o encaminada a la cárcel por alguna tontería, sería el único día en el que dormirían tranquilos.

* * *

Aida fue a ultramarinos a comprar nabos, otras verduras y latas de conserva. Estacionó su bicicleta al lado de un farol y entró a la tiendecilla. Bonnefoy se puso en guardia; desde el asunto de su pie se cuidaba mucho de esa bella y rara señorita. No vaya a ser que le presagie algo peor. Aida recorrió los pasillos cogiendo las latas y metiéndolas en el canasto. Bonnefoy estaba muy tenso. _'¡Que se vaya rápido esta mujer! ¡Bruja!'_

Aida adivinó el estado del vendedor y quiso seguirle el juego. Andaba aún más lento por el pasillo y devolvió algunos de los productos de la canasta, además de titubear a propósito. Todo para incordiar al dependiente. Este se reprendía de no poder prohibirle el paso de la mujer a su tienda. Aida ya tenía mala reputación para Bonnefoy y nada podía quitar esa mancha.

-Dadme un cuarto de kilo de nabos. Y medio kilo de tomates. Apresúrate, cojo.

La chica le puso ese mote a Bonnefoy después de su caída. Bonnefoy gruñó. Él es un enamorado de las féminas, pero esa es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. _'O de pie'_ habló consigo mismo. Pesó las verduras y las dispuso en dos paquetes. Aida le entregó las latas que quería comprar y, aparte, le entregó el dinero a Bonnefoy. Este, lo más rápido que pudo, le extendió el cambio. _'¿Puede irse ya? Está espantando a los clientes'._

Pero no, había Aida Huglund para rato. Esta comenzaba a dudar acerca de llevar o no la lata de guisantes. ¿Llevar mejor el tarro de melocotones?

-Cambia la lata de guisantes por la de melocotón. Rápido.

-Es más cara.

-Pago la diferencia. –Huglund no malgasta saliva – No te quejes, que el empleado está para el cliente.

El hombre gruñó más fuerte y le entregó la lata de melocotón. Aida guardó lo más lento que pudo los paquetes de hortalizas y las latas de conserva en su canasta. Cuando disponía irse, la canasta se volcó. Bonnefoy rió internamente por lo desafortunado del acontecimiento. Huglund lanzó un improperio y comenzó a recoger los alimentos. Se dio cuenta que el tarro de melocotones faltaba. Revisó por debajo de los estantes teniendo la esperanza de que rodase hasta ahí. No estaba. 'Otra vez me están molestando…' Huglund estaba dispuesta a exigirle otra lata a Bonnefoy. La seguridad de su tienda apestaba.

Sin embargo, cuando se incorporó (Bonnefoy no le ayudó en la búsqueda de la lata de melocotones), se topó con su tarro. Esta era sujeta por una mano enguantada. Miró a quien pertenecía y era de un hombre que debía estar en la treintena, de eterno cabello desordenado y de los ojos más azules que Huglund vio en toda su existencia. El hombre no paraba de mirarla con una sonrisa idiota.

-Así que vos eres Lunáti- gracias a una advertencia de Bonnefoy, que con señas le indicó que **no** mencionara el mote- digo… Aida Huglund. Eres muy conocida aquí.

Huglund miró para otro lado. Odiaba tener que hablar con gente que no entendía su forma de pensar. Y la llamara con motes estúpidos.

-Arréglate la corbata. La tienes mal anudada. –Aida extendió su brazo para arrebatarle al rubio su tarro de melocotones. Maldijo haber cambiado los guisantes por los melocotones. De no haber dudado, ahora estaría en camino a casa. El hombre alzó su brazo para que Aida no cogiera lo suyo.

-Yo soy Mathias Densen. Encantado. –El hombre no se dio cuenta que Aida se veía muy incómoda.

'_Tiene una cara de idiota que no te cuento'_ –fue lo primero que pensó Aida. _'Y sospecho que esta no será la última vez que me tope con este sujeto', _fue lo segundo_._


	2. II Brujas y Encomiendas

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, por supuesto. Ni tampoco cualquier tipo de obra aquí mencionada.

**Advertencia**: Intertextualidad con literatura.

**Agradecimientos**: Jare la de los gatos, , Ezaki, RingoNeko-san, Aki-Tamashi26.

**Otros:** Para los que leen mis otras historias. Mañana o pasado publico un nuevo capítulo De El Embarcadero. Lo estoy revisando c:

* * *

2

**Brujas y Encomiendas**

Después de deshacerse a duras penas de ese tal 'Mathias Densen', Aida cogió lo más rápido que pudo su bicicleta y dejó que la gravedad la arrastrase a ella y su bici hasta el lago. Como la ciudad estaba en una colina y su casa al lado del lago, le tomaba cerca de 20 minutos ir al pueblo cuesta arriba en su bicicleta. Cuesta abajo, le llevaba solo la mitad. El viento le desarreglaba el cabello y tiñó sus mejillas color carmesí. Recordó los ojazos azules de ese idiota, Mathias. Un idiota, pero al menos, no se molestó cuando se abalanzó sobre él para coger la lata de melocotones en almíbar. La invitó a salir. Aida iba a rechazarlo, pero al parecer, Bonnefoy explotó de la risa por la propuesta.

'_¿Densen, en verdad quieres invitar a la Lunáti- digo… a ella a s-a-l-i-r? ¿Estás bromeando?'_

Aida, en aquel momento, juró consigo misma que de ahora en adelante, le haría la existencia imposible al tal Bonnefoy. De todas formas, siempre aborreció al dependiente. Y como primera medida, aceptó a salir con ese idiota. Solo para llevarle la contraria al francés.

'_Tú. Yo. En la librería. Mañana a las tres. Tres con un minuto, me largo. ¿Entendido?'_

La cara de Bonnefoy no se le borraría para el resto de su vida. Su mandíbula paralizada, la sonrisa torcida, el pelo erizado… y una mirada de 'te deseo suerte, compañero'. Ahh… porque ahora esto sería el chisme del mes. _'La Lunática Huglund aceptó salir con Densen. Por favor, oremos por la seguridad de Mathias. No vaya a ser que termine en el desfiladero con el cuello roto…' _Grr… Huglund gruñó por haberse dejado llevar por una idea tan infantil. Igual no sacaba nada gruñendo y refunfuñando. Bueno, ya se metió en el rollo. Una salida de veinte minutos máximo, con el comportamiento más odioso que pudiera tener y los modales más descorteses serían suficientes para que Densen se buscase a otro partido.

La carretera que iba a su casa no estaba asfaltada. Como la villa permaneció abandonada más de treinta años, las autoridades no se preocuparon de pavimentar ese camino de nadie. Tras el paso de las ruedas de la bicicleta, saltaban piedrillas hacia los lados y polvo se levantaba. Finalmente, llegó a su hogar y en la cerca de madera, había otra bicicleta estacionada. Una que tenía el logo de correos. Emil

El muchacho estaba apoyado en la cerca, haciendo un crucigrama. Parecía enfrascado en eso, pero advirtió el frenazo que dio Aida al detenerse junto a él. Emil vestía su uniforme escolar. Chaqueta y suéter azules, camisa blanca afuera del pantalón, pantalones a juego y zapatos de charol negros. No llevaba corbata, además que en la chaqueta llevaba varios prendedores con algunas consignas políticas.

-A la oficina de correos no le gustaría saber que apoyas a los republicanos. –Aida bajó de la bicicleta e indicó los prendedores.

-La oficina no se inmiscuye en esto. La única que puede molestarse es la coordinadora, Mrs. Hedervary. Pero no tocará ni un pelo mío, te lo aseguro. Están cortísimos de personal y si me largara, no recibirías el periódico por las mañanas. Asumiendo que los leyeras…

-Da igual. Yo dejo el periódico en el cementerio para que los de allá lo lean. Para que sepan en qué va el país de mierda en donde vivieron. –Aida sacó una llave de bronce del bolsillo de su abrigo y giró esta tres veces en el cerrojo de la reja. Con la punta de sus dedos empujó la cerca e invitó a Emil al antejardín de la villa.

Emil negó la entrada; era ya muy tarde y debía volver a su casa. Aida levantó sus hombros, un poco con decepción (ya que disfrutaba de la compañía del adolescente) y sin rodeos, le preguntó el por qué de su visita.

-Te ha llegado tres paquetes. ¿Cuál quieres ver primero, el de color mate, el envuelto en periódico o la caja verde?

Aida escogió primero el de color mate.

Emil le extendió a la chica un formulario. Aida solía comprar por catálogo algunas cosas. Como le daba flojera ir hasta la capital del condado a adquirir productos que para ella eran de valor banal, pero necesarias para el funcionamiento del hogar, las compraba por catálogo.

-Es pesadísimo eso. ¿Qué demonios compraste? –Emil acarició su hombro. Agradeció que cuando regresara al pueblo, no volvería con tres fardos a cuestas.

-Una juguera. La anterior explotó cuando hacía una pócima parlanchina. Una pena. Me hubiese gustado usarla con… -Fue interrumpida por Emil, que no soportaba las divagaciones de Aida.

-Bueno, bueno. Asumo que tienes algo personal con Beilschmidt o con Bonnefoy. A esos dos los odio igual que tú, sin embargo, no saco nada amargándome por ello.

Aida sabía que Emil mentía de sobremanera. El chico siempre actuaba igual: fingía que no le interesaban las cosas cuando en realidad pasaba pendiente de ellas. El verano pasado, Emil vertió un veneno en la cerveza de Beilschmidt para la fiesta de fin de curso. Ella supo que era él porque faltaba uno de sus pócimas de su _'botiquín'_ y los síntomas que tuvo Beilschmidt coincidían con los efectos del brebaje. Pensaba llamarle la atención al muchacho, pero cuando se enteró que eran para Beilschmidt, dejó que la fortuna hiciera lo suyo.

Después apuntaban los dardos a ella, pero ese fue un daño colateral. Se sintió orgullosa de la broma de Emil, era una digna de campeones.

Emil extendió otro formulario. Este era la caja verde; era la más liviana de los paquetes y tenía una etiqueta. _'Universidad de Bucarest' (1)_

-¿Bucarest? –Emil releyó otra vez la etiqueta mientras extendió el formulario a Aida. Esta firmó con trazos completamente ilegibles y respondió al albino.

-Un amigo de allá me envió un regalo. ¿Por? ¿Te sorprendiste que tenga amigos por esos lados?

Steilsson no respondió. Simplemente, no encontraba la conexión entre una Universidad de Europa del Este y Huglund. '_Tal vez sea otra de sus burradas'_. Emil revisó el formulario para ver si estaba en orden y sacó el último paquete. Este tenía matasellos de Brasil. Además, el envoltorio, que era de un suplemento de deportes, estaba escrito íntegramente en portugués. Emil no entendió nada. Sin embargo, Aida arrebató el paquete al adolescente y lo sacudió con fuerza. Emil se asustó, pensó que pudo romper la encomienda.

-Todo en orden ¿Me das el formulario? Quiero estar sola para _jugar. –_Emil no tiene dotes parapsicológicas, pero de haberlas tenido, habría observado un aura violácea cerca de Huglund.

Emil suspiró y lanzó prácticamente la carpeta a Aida, mientras pensaba cómo terminó haciéndose amiga de esta 'loca de atar'.

-¿No has traído nada más? Aida, súbitamente, cambió su comportamiento. Ahora solo deseaba estar sola en la villa para trabajar con las nuevas cosas que recibió.

Emil negó con la cabeza, a la par que Aida recogió sus cosas y entraba los paquetes. Primero ingresó su bicicleta, que en la canasta llevaba la compra de ultramarinos. Sacó las bolsas y las dejó al lado de la puerta de entrada. Después, amarró la bicicleta contra un viejo sauce cercano a donde estaban y por último, cogió con cuidado las encomiendas y las dejó al lado de las bolsas. Profirió una débil despedida a Emil, que tranquilo observaba a Aida entrar a su casa.

Cuando quedó solo en el camino de tierra, sacó su crucigrama. Tenía problemas con una palabra, no la recordaba. No obstante, al estar con Aida, la recordó y la anotaría inmediatamente para no olvidarla.

'_Persona Vesánica'… que tenga ocho palabras y termine en a… eso es c-h-i… fla… d-a.'_

_Chiflada_

Miró otra vez a la villa amarilla. Aida… si no tenía cuidado, Bonnefoy (o cualquiera del pueblo) aprovecharía para meterla en el manicomio. Agradeció internamente haber nacido sensato y pensó cómo debió de haber sido Aida cuando iba a la escuela. Miró su reloj y parpadeó. Eran las seis de la tarde y le faltaban por entregar dos paquetes. Revisó la lista.

-Un tal señor… ¿Kirkland? y… ah, el nuevo, ese tal Densen. Cooperaron, mi turno de trabajo termina a las seis, así que mañana a primera hora entrego sus encomiendas.

Emil guardó la ficha y se encaminó a la oficina de correos. Tal vez por eso el servicio de correos era uno de los peores de la región en puntualidad. Todo gracias a Emil Steilsson e, indirectamente, a la Lunática Huglund, Aida, que se quedaban conversando.

* * *

Dos cincuenta y un minutos. Aida estaba sentada en el parquet de la librería, leyendo un cuento para niños. Estaba rodeada de varios libros, todos para público infantil. Henna sabía que probablemente, Aida no compraría ninguno de esos libros pero le gustaba verla en esos momentos de completa paz. Como era horario de descanso, la tienda estaba vacía, a excepción de ellas dos. Berwald hizo un viaje Express a Oslo para visitar a un cliente, así que volvería en la noche. Ella dejó su lectura y se acercó a Aida para (intentar) conversar un rato.

-Hoy has llegado antes que de costumbre. –Henna sonrió un poco y se sentó al lado de Aida.

Aida, en cambio, respondió con un tosco 'sí' y continuó leyendo el libro. La finesa no se rindió y cogió uno de los libros que Aida dejó al lado suyo. A esta no pareció importarle.

-Yo he leído este libro. 'Las Brujas' de Roald Dahl(2). Cuando era niña me daba susto. –Henna hojeaba el libro, admirando las ilustraciones de Quentin Blake (3). –A pesar de todo, es una de las historias que más me gustan.

Huglund dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se acercó a Henna. Miró las caricaturas del libro y en un determinado momento, le pidió a Henna que dejase de hojear para observar una imagen.

-Las brujas existen. Huyeron a las montañas. –Aida lo dijo con una seguridad que no hubo lugar a dudas. Si ella decía que las brujas existían, ellas _debían_ existir.

Henna le siguió el juego. Se mentía a sí misma. –¿En serio? ¿Y siguen secuestrando niños?

Aida negó con la cabeza. –No… La historia es tomada de hechos verídicos, así que la población de ellas está mermada. Son muy pocas como para cazar como lo hacían antes. Pero de tener un séquito, lo seguirían haciendo.

-Y pensar que el Castillo de la Gran Bruja estaba en Noruega. 'Claro, si es que existe en realidad'… -Lo último Henna lo dijo para sí misma. Ese libro es completamente ficción, por supuesto.

-Una vez, cuando niña, me topé con una bruja. Fue terrible. Por algo odio a las ogras como Hedervary. Te apuesto que ella es una bruja de las de peor calaña. – Aida indicó la caja registradora y Henna comprendió que quería comprar el libro, para alegría suya. Ayudó a Aida a incorporarse y ambas caminaron hasta el mostrador.

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy dura con Hedervary? No es que Hedervary sea una santa ni mucho menos, pero… Ese libro… pues digamos que es una historia para niños, Aida, para niños. Escribieron todo eso para asustarlos y no creo que esté bien relacionar a las brujas con Hedervary. ¿Quién sabe como se comportará si se entera que la llamamos bruja a sus espaldas?

Acto seguido, Henna miró de reojo a la puerta, vigilando que la bru- Hedervary, no se asomase por la tienda. Era físicamente imposible, ella estaba en hora de trabajo. Igual, por si las moscas.

Aida le extendió un billete y Henna lo guardó en la caja registradora. Le extendió el cambio y Aida lo guardó sin revisar en su billetera. La finesa le entregó el libro en una bolsa y sonrió porque (por fin), la noruega decidió comprar en la tienda. Recordó un rumor que escuchó en la mañana cuando tuvo su turno en el centro veterinario.

-Aida… ¿Es verdad que te ha invitado a salir el chico nuevo, el señor Densen? –Henna apoyó sus codos en el mesón a la vez que observaba a Aida, que cambió su expresión.

La chica gruñó y arrugó la cara. Qué iba a hacer, no podía mentirle a la finesa. Asintió, con una mueca de disgusto y resignación. ¿Cómo se enteró la mujer? Habían dos posibilidades: la primera es que Densen haya fanfarroneado de su logro con todo el pueblo (lo cual era lo más probable) o lo segundo, que es la posibilidad de que Bonnefoy haya esparcido el rumor por todo el vecindario (que era una probabilidad aún más certera que el anterior). 'Bonnefoy deseará no haber nacido, lo prometo'

Henna le preguntó si su llegada anticipada a la librería tenía que ver con su 'cita', tan mal llamada por la finesa. Aida lamentó un poco que Henna fuera lista y haya relacionado los dos eventos, otra vez asintió con la cabeza. Henna sonrió, orgullosa de tener la razón.

-Aida, no creo que esté mal tener vida social con alguien que no seamos Berwald, el cartero y yo. (Bonnefoy, por ejemplo, queda fuera de la conversación porque se llevan como perro y gato) Te hará de perlas hablar con él. Por lo que oído, será el nuevo director de la escuela primaria. Imagínate, comenzando sus treinta y ya es director. Quizás tengan algún tema en común…

Aida sintió verdadera pena por los niños del pueblo. 'Que Odín se apiade de ellos'. Miró su reloj y calculó que le quedaban a Densen 120 segundos para llegar al frontis de la librería para no darse por perdido. Maldijo no tener un giratiempo. Quizás debería investigar si su amigo de Rumania no tenía uno. Ese chico era poseedor de gran cantidad de artefactos.

Henna consideró que su amiga no continuaría hablando, así que sacó un paño para limpiar el ventanal. Salió afuera y a última estancia, Aida le acompañó. En su reloj faltaban 65 segundos para estar libre de este compromiso.

El clima afuera auguraba que sería una helada tarde. Henna castañeaba ligeramente; no salió con abrigo, pero no le importó. Aida pensó en darle su bufanda, pero la finesa se negó rotundamente. Finalmente, gracias a Aida, decidió ir a buscar su abrigo adentro. Faltaban 20 segundos. Veinte y era libre. 'Por favor, escúchenme. Que no venga ese tipo, que no. Que se caiga a un desfiladero, se perdiera en el bosque, cualquier cosa' Aida rezaba en voz baja. 10 segundos.

Tal como en una tragicomedia, el destino era cruel. Cuando oyó la voz chillona de Densen detrás de su oreja '¡Perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba en una reunión!', se insultó mentalmente por ser alguien con mala suerte natural. 'Es oficial, soy quemada. Recuerda el plan, Aida'. En los próximos veinte minutos, iba a ser la persona más hija de perra que pudo ser, todo para evitar la 'cita'.

-Acompáñame al café. Dale, no te cuesta nada.

Aida escudriñaba el ventanal buscando a Henna, para que la salvase. Pero la finesa estaba tranquilamente en el mostrador, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la saludaba con una de sus manos. No iba a salir, no hasta que se fuera con Densen. 'Maldita… lo hizo a propósito. Tenía que ser lista'. Gruñó más fuerte y caminó junto a Densen, que hablaba sobre algo que no entendía.

De acuerdo, no se iba a rajar de esta. Qué pena. Qué pena para Densen, ¿no?

* * *

Notas a pie de página:

**(1)Universidad de Bucarest: **Una de las Universidades más prestigiosas de Europa del Este, ubicada en Bucarest, Rumania.

**(2)Roald Dahl**: novelista y autor de cuentos británico de ascendencia noruega. Entre sus obras más destacadas se cuentan: Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates, James y el melocotón gigante, Matilda, Relatos de lo Inesperado y Las brujas.

**(3)Quentin Blake**: Es un ilustrador, escritor y dibujante británico, conocido por su labor como ilustrador de novelas infantiles. De hecho, ilustró varias novelas de Dahl como Matilda o Las brujas, que, sin sus dibujos, no serían las mismas.


	3. III Trato de Caballeros

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, por supuesto. Ni tampoco cualquier tipo de obra aquí mencionada.

**Nota de la Autora:** Estoy teniendo dificultades al publicar (con la otra historia que escribo cambié una parte y no sé cómo terminarla, así que finalizaré ese cabo y continuaré avanzando esta). Pero este capítulo es largo. Disfruten.

**Agradezco a todos los que se pasan por aquí. Me dan muchas ganas de mejorar.**

* * *

3

**Trato de Caballeros**

En una ocasión, Aida leyó en una revista que las mujeres decían más palabras por día que los varones. '_Entonces yo soy una excepción a la regla'_, pensó. Y lo comprobó tajantemente con Mathias. El danés parecía una grabadora; no paraba de hablar y transmitir. Eso, para la chica, era desesperante. Ni siquiera encontraba lugar para lanzar alguno de sus mordaces comentarios; el danés acaparaba toda la atención. _'Gilipollas, ¿Te das cuenta que no escucho nada de lo que dices?'_ Aida frotó su sien y pidió que la paciencia la acompañase. Y esa no era su mejor compañía.

Mathias, en un determinado momento, se dio cuenta que Aida no contestaba a ninguno de sus comentarios y caminaba arrastrando los pies y el cabello sobre el rostro. El danés iba a hacer ademán de quitarle los mechones rubios de su cara, pero la chica le hizo el quite. Llevaba algo bajo el brazo, una bolsa de papel. Al danés le llamó la atención, claro está y no se quedaría con la duda por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué llevas bajo el brazo? –Densen apuntó a la bolsa y Aida levantó su rostro a su interlocutor. Aida agradeció mentalmente ser (casi) del mismo porte de Mathias.

-Nada. Un libro. –Aida gruñó y apretó los labios. Para qué mentir, no había sentido dejarse crecer una nariz de Pinocho por algo irrelevante. No podía ocultar la bolsa y pidió que Densen no se la arrebatase.

Densen rió y Aida no le encontró sentido al chiste. -¿No lo ves? Te has contradicho a ti misma. Dijiste que no traías nada y sin embargo, después mencionaste el libro. Mal, señorita Huglund. Quizás debería volver a la escuela, jaja.

-No me digas, Capitán Obviedad. –Aida esputó y ambos continuaron caminando. _'Este tipo parece enfrascado en resaltar lo idiota. Me enerva su falta de tacto y su estupidez. ¿Cómo diablos terminó siendo director de escuela?_

-¿De qué es el libro? ¿Es una novela erótica, de esas que leen nuestras madres, no? –Densen iba a coger el libro, pero Aida lo escondió atrás de su espalda. Le dijo que no era importante. Algo que Aida odiaba con toda su existencia eran las novelas eróticas.

Mathias, entonces, le refutó que si no era una novela erótica, no debía de por qué avergonzarse. Aida frunció el ceño, tenía razón.

-Las Brujas, de Dahl. Si no lo conoces, deberías volver a primaria. -_'Verdad que tú ya estás en una'_. Aida sacó de forma parcial el libro, de manera que solo quedara visible el título y parte de la portada.

Densen se emocionó al ver el libro. Fue como si recibiera un shock de energía, cosa que a la noruega puso de los nervios. La conversación fluía como un río estancado, mientras caminaban hacia un destino que solo Densen conocía.

-Ese libro me ponía de los nervios cuando era niño. Veía brujas en todos lados, no te digo todas las anécdotas que viví gracias a él. Y es que para mí, toda mujer que usara guantes, tacones de dos tallas menos a las que deberían usar, se rascaran el cabello y tuvieran las fosas nasales enormes (1) era señal de pánico. Aunque afortunadamente, jamás me topé con una.

Aida asintió, hundida en sus pensamientos. Ella se comportaba igual a Mathias con respecto a las brujas. Una pena que, para mala fortuna de ella, se encontró con una bruja en su infancia. Mathias, claro, tomaba el libro como mera ficción. _'Las brujas existen, Aida. Si el resto es lo suficientemente necio para no verlas, allá ellos'._

Densen continuó con su parloteo. Le comentó que hoy tuvo su primera reunión con el personal de la escuela. Aida entendió que le dieron la bienvenida y le enseñaron el lugar, además que presentó al gabinete sus propuestas. Por lo menos, Densen se veía comprometido y motivado por su nuevo empleo. La escuela estaba en paupérrimas condiciones, especialmente estructurales y esperaba que las mismas ganas que transmitía Densen en su plática fueran las mismas que aplicaría en su trabajo. De improviso, Densen se detuvo. Aida hubiera seguido de largo caminando (se percató que Mathias frenó, pero esperaba que el danés no la detuviera) si no hubiera sido porque el hombre la cogió del brazo. Aida rápidamente se desembarazó de él; odiaba el contacto físico, en especial con gente que no conocía.

-Pues bueno, Señorita Huglund, hemos llegado a la Cafetería. –Densen abrió la puerta de la Cafetería y Aida maldijo su mala suerte. Estaban en uno de los lugares más odiosos, más que Ultramarinos

_La Cafetería_

Aida intentó persuadir (al danés que en ese lugar solía pasar el rato una persona non grata para ella, pero el danés hizo caso omiso de ello. Era terco. _'Tiene tanta delicadeza con el otro. Y es inmune a mi sarcasmo'_. Aida entró al recinto siendo empujada por Densen, que antes de entrar, buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Más bien, una bicicleta. La bicicleta de correos. Encontró al dueño detrás de un farol, con un libro bajo el brazo y con uniforme escolar.

Densen alzó el pulgar en señal que todo iba de maravillas. El chico golpeó su frente y le hizo señas para que se largase. Densen sonrió y cerró la puerta de la Cafetería.

Emil, por otra parte, se preguntaba por qué diablos aceptó ayudar al nuevo director de escuela a tener una cita con Aida. No le daban nada a cambio, es más, teóricamente salía perdiendo. Todo se rememoraba a la mañana, cuando fue a dejar un paquete para el señor Densen.

…

* * *

Emil salió de su casa más temprano que de costumbre. El día anterior dejó dos paquetes sin entregar y odiaba dejar eso para después. La mañana era helada, Emil calentó sus manos enguantadas frotándolas una con la otra. Revisó las direcciones de los paquetes. La dirección de Kirkland quedaba en la zona Centro, al lado de la biblioteca pública. La de Densen, en un Cottage al lado del lago, casi al final de la urbanización.

'_Primero entregaré la encomienda a Kirkland y luego a Densen. Después, que ambos den por el culo'_. Emil revisó su reloj. _'Seis y cuarto de la mañana' _Emil suspiró. De no haber tenido esa plática con Aida, hubiera alcanzado a entregar las encomiendas. Ahora debía pasar por la oficina de correos a buscar los periódicos a repartir y para remate, entregar los dos paquetes. Emil se ajustó los guantes y el gorro y se puso a pedalear.

…

Kirkland estaba ya en pie cuando Emil le entregó la encomienda. Este comenzó a echar mierda al sistema de correos noruego; su poca puntualidad y velocidad de entrega. Lo comparaba con los correos ingleses, alegando que ahí ellos tenían toda una cultura epistolar. Emil no prestó atención a nada de lo que Kirkland gritaba. Su trabajo era entregar bultos y ya. Si quería criticar, que dejara una queja en la oficina, o es más, que entregara el correo él. Por supuesto que Kirkland no era capaz de levantarse a las cinco y media de la mañana a cagarse de frío en el invierno nórdico, pero no le iba a decir eso, ¿no? Steilsson se quedó en silencio durante todo el tiempo que duró su reunión con Kirkland y después, enfiló a la casa del señor Densen.

'_Kirkland está tan chiflado como Aida, quizás un poco menos. Solo que a él no lo molestan solo porque escribe novelas cursis y best Sellers. Igual no me fío de él'_ Steilsson refunfuñaba acerca de su ex profesor de lengua inglesa. Actual escritor. _'Idiota'._

Emil giró a la calle principal. No se veía ni un alma. Los negocios estaban cerrados. La oficina postal solo tenía una luz encendida; la oficina de Hedervary. '_Aunque ella olvidó apagar la luz de su oficina ayer… y a mí me dio flojera apagarla'. _Continuó pedaleando por allí hasta que dobló en una esquina, donde se encontraba la librería de Oxentierna. Estaba cerrada, naturalmente. Esa calle desembocaba en la calle del lago, netamente residencial. Esa calle era de residencias de veraneo y hogar de algunos de los habitantes más respetados del pueblo, como Oxentierna, su prometida y el comisario. Densen vivía en esa calle, pero alejado de las construcciones importantes. Digamos que su cottage era el más alejado del centro. _'Otro idiota sin sentido. Hizo lo mismo que Aida, se compró un lugar que no le convenía'_

Emil se equivocó. El _cottage_ era para una familia pequeña o alguien soltero, como Densen. Era una casita pintoresca, de dos pisos, con flores en las ventanas. Con un jardín minuciosamente cuidado y de cerca blanca. Emil recordó una casa de muñecas, o una casa de jengibre. '_Hansel y Gretel'_ Densen tenía un coche viejo, un escarabajo. Se notaba que no lo usaba mucho. Una bicicleta estaba amarrada a la cerca. Una luz estaba encendida en el segundo piso. _'Debe de haber despertado recién, quizás no sea correcto interrumpirlo… y yo quiero deshacerme de este paquete, así que perdón'_. Emil tocó el timbre. Sacó un pañuelo de lino con el que se limpió el rostro. Emil escuchó el crujido de las escaleras y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el señor Densen atendió la puerta, en piyama.

-Hm… ¿qué desea? Son las… eh… es temprano… -Densen tenía una enorme cara de sueño.

-La oficina de correos tiene su encomienda, señor Densen. Firme este formulario, por favor. –Emil hizo el procedimiento de siempre y le extendió el formulario al danés. El hombre firmó con una caligrafía delicada, casi femenina, pero con trazos fuertes y decididos.

Emil se despidió del hombre y se disponía a dar la vuelta, hasta que Densen le cogió del brazo.

-¿Eres amigo de Aida Huglund? Algunas personas me han dicho que sí.

Steilsson se libró de la mano de Mathias y procesó el mensaje. _'¿Aida? Digamos que yo no soy amigo de… para qué te mientes, idiota, sí eres muy buen amigo de la Lunática.' _

-La conozco desde hace tiempo. ¿Por? –el chico tenía sospechas de la pregunta del danés.

-Este tema requiere una conversación de caballeros, así que muchacho, entra a mi casa. –El danés despertó de su apatía inicial y cogió al chico de su abrigo y lo metió dentro de su casa. Emil no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. El danés puso seguro a la puerta principal y no lo dejó salir. El islandés trató en vano de abrir la puerta, pero fue en vano. Las ventanas eran muy pequeñas para alguien alto como él.

'_¡Mierda, este idiota me va a matar! Tengo que salir de aquí y denunciar a este acosador de mier-'_

-Antes que nada, siéntate. Yo soy el gran- digo, el señor Mathias Densen, el nuevo director de la primaria. –Densen cogió la mano del repartidor y la agitó con ganas. Emil no entendió nada. –Ven, pasa a la cocina. ¿Has desayunado?

Emil negó con la cabeza. Densen era como si recibiera una descarga voltaica. Abrió una puerta y le hizo señas a Emil para que se acercara. Emil desconfiaba, pero era mejor seguirle el juego al director. No tenía ganas de saber lo que ocurriría si no obedecía a la orden. Parecía un hombre peligroso. Se acercó a la puerta y entró, buscando cualquier objeto con el cual asestarle un golpe asesino o una salida. Pero no.

La cocina es tan pintoresca como el resto de la casa. Una mesita circular en medio de la cocina, con cuatro sillas de mimbre y un florero al medio. El frigorífico lleno de fotos personales y de paisajes, además de notas y folletos diversos. Hasta la vajilla era tierna, con diseño de ositos. Esta no parecía la casa de un hombre imponente como Mathias Densen. Notó que el hombre tenía un especial apego por la bandera danesa, de una de las paredes se encontraba encuadrada una de ellas. Emil se quedó mirando fijamente a esta.

-Soy danés hasta la coronilla, pero viví por largas temporadas en Noruega. Eso sí, mi pasaporte es de Dinamarca, jeje. –Densen corrió una silla y le hizo ademán al adolescente para que se sentara. -Tengo tarta de arándano, la hice yo. Toma, come un poco.

Densen abrió el frigorífico y le alcanzó a Emil un pedazo, que dispuso en una de las vajillas de ositos. Calentó agua en una tetera. Y sacó más cosas del frigorífico y de varias gavetas. Densen puso los cubiertos, dejó una jarra de zumo de naranja y dos pequeños vasos, además de bollos y frutas. Descongeló la mantequilla junto a la mermelada y preguntó a Emil si quería huevos revueltos. El muchacho negó con la cabeza y jugaba con el tenedor. No estaba seguro de probar la tarta, a pesar de que se veía apetitosa. Podía tener veneno.

-¡Come con confianza, hombre! Vendrá el invierno y tú aún con el plato servido.

Mathias era poseedor de un tono de voz naturalmente alto. El comentario hizo saltar a Emil, acostumbrado a convivir en una casa donde todo era silencio. El pitido de la tetera indicó que esta bullía, razón por la cual Mathias quitó del fuego y apagó el horno. Consultó a Emil por una taza de café, la cual el muchacho aceptó, con reticencias. El danés cogió las tacitas de ositos y las dejó en la mesa.

-Tengo solo café instantáneo, lo siento. Quizás en otra ocasión te ofrezco café a grano, jeje. –Densen revolvió su melena rubia.

Emil, con cortesía, le respondió que no importaba. _'Y no se preocupe, señor Densen, en mi vida volveré aquí, se lo aseguro'_. El chico esperaba a que Densen se sentara para… pues bueno, charlar. Densen vertió una cucharadita de café en cada taza y luego, sirvió el agua hirviendo. Un rico aroma a cafeína invadió la cocina, causando que al muchacho se le hiciera la boca agua. Desde el día anterior no probaba bocado. Pero su sentido común le decía que no aceptara cosas de extraños, menos de secuestradores que se hacen pasar por daneses directores de escuela.

-Puedes comer, oye que en mi casa no me gusta la formalidad. –Densen cogió una manzana y le dio un mordisco. –No tengo ni tocino, ayer debí comprar varias cosas en ultramarinos, pero me olvidé.

Emil decidió animarse a comer un poco de la tarta de arándanos. Era la cosa más exquisita que probó en mucho tiempo. Mathias se fijó en la cara de agradable sorpresa que tenía Emil y sonrió. El muchacho rápidamente cambió su rostro a su cariz normal, pero se decía a sí mismo _'Si muero hoy, por lo menos alegaré que fue comiendo una merienda mejor que la de los dioses…'_

-Creo que es injusto que tú sepas mi nombre y dónde vivo y yo nada sobre ti. Así que preséntate, hombre. –Densen terminó la manzana y vertió un poco de zumo de naranja en su vaso.

-Steilsson. Emil. ¿Qué quiere de mí? –Emil comía sin problemas la tarta de arándanos. Por alguna razón, el danés parecía tan idiota como para hacerle algo malo. Además, vivían en un pueblo minúsculo, así que todos se conocían las caras y siempre alguien notaría su ausencia. _'Y Kirkland puede testificar que yo andaba repartiendo encomiendas, así que pueden esclarecer una coartada…'_

-Steilsson… ¿siempre viviste aquí?

Emil lamentó que el hombre no fuera al grano, pero encontró lógica su respuesta. Él sabía que el hombre era danés.

-En realidad no. Soy islandés hasta la médula, pero mis padres se divorciaron y mi padre se casó con una noruega. Mi…eh… madre lleva la vida loca en España. Así que vivo aquí desde los 13 años. –Dijo Emil, restándole importancia al asunto.

Mathias asintió y bebió de un sorbo el zumo de naranja. –Asumo que vas en el gymnasium (2), ¿no? –Mathias cogió un bollo y untó mermelada de arándano en él.

Emil asintió. Tenía curiosidad acerca del tema que le incumbía ahí. ¿Qué quería Densen de Aida?

-Tú mencionaste afuera que si conocía a la señorita Huglund. Dime para qué. –Emil no reparó en preguntar. Quería respuestas claras y concisas. Basta de small talk (3) por hoy.

Densen mordió un trozo del bollo plano y bebió un sorbo del café. Al adolescente le ponía nervioso la tranquilidad que se adjudicaba Densen. –De forma resumida, vamos a ir juntos a una cita hoy y necesito que me digas qué cosas le interesan. –Mathias lo dijo con la misma seguridad con que Aida gritaba a los cuatro vientos que los fantasmas existían.

Emil por poco no escupe el café_. '¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hizo qué cosa? ¿Una cita a Aida? Esto es imposible, debe de estar mintiendo… Yo estoy acostumbrado a la excentricidades de Aida, pero él…'_

-Ehem… creo que no te has enterado, señor Densen, pero hay algo peculiar en Aida que a varias personas de este pueblo no les gusta. ¿Has oído hablar de ellas? –En el fondo del corazón de Emil, este no quería que Aida fuera humillada por otro papanatas. Por supuesto que por su orgullo no expresaría esto. A pesar de todo, Aida Huglund le caía bien y velaba por su… seguridad.

-Con respecto a eso… he oído algunos comentarios malintencionados, sin embrago… -Densen bebió un largo sorbo de su café y continuó hablando -… si quiero darles la razón o no será algo que veré por mí mismo. Aunque ayer, cuando la vi, me pareció de lo más adorable.

Densen se sonrojó y sonrió. Emil no sabía si devolverle el gesto. Dejó un poco de la tarta y vertió en su vaso un poco del zumo de naranja.

-Conoces el hecho que Aida jura que los aliens, hadas, fantasmas, entre otras criaturas fantásticas **existen.** Y que Aida no anda jamás con pelos en la lengua, o que tiene un comportamiento errante y falto de sentido común. –Emil revolvió un poco del café con la cuchara.

-Vaya forma de hablar de tu amiga, Emil Steilsson. –Densen terminó de comer el bollo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Así es como varios de tus vecinos se refieren a ella. A mí me da lo mismo si Aida cree o no en que hay ogros habitando en el bosque, no obstante, te aseguro que varios residentes esperan la más mínima oportunidad para declarar a Aida como mentalmente incompetente e ingresarla a un manicomio. –Steilsson, al igual que Huglund, no andaban con morros.

-Y sé a lo que me expongo. Por eso te pido ayuda y te invité a compartir en mi mesa. Obviamente, por mi trabajo esta reunión queda en exclusivo secreto. Dime todo lo que necesite saber de Aida, absolutamente todo lo necesario. –Así, con ese tono de voz, Densen aparentaba sus treinta. Hace media hora, cuando Emil fue retenido a la fuerza, podía afirmarse que Densen era solo un adulto con mente de niño.

-¿Y qué gano yo?

-Mmm… mi apreciación, supongo. –Mathias rió y Emil maldijo en voz baja por la broma del danés.

-Te recuerdo que no ando vestido con toga y un arco con flechas y corazones (4), así que dime la verdad. ¿Qué gano yo con esta tarea?

La cara de Densen confirmó lo que Steilsson creía. Nada. Ganaba, tal como dijo el danés, la satisfacción de hacer algo altruista y benéfico. Y Emil, al ver los ojitos de cordero degollado del rubio, no pudo decir que no. No pudo.

-Veo que aceptaste. ¡Muy bien Emil! Te aseguro que tu ayuda no será vana y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Aida la pase bien.

'_Perfecto. El danés volvió a su yo idiota. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de conocer de dónde me ubicaba, de más me da un melodrama y yo caeré rendido a sus pies'_

-Emil Steilsson. De la casa donde yo venía, tratábamos las cosas como caballeros. No hay vuelta atrás. Estréchame la mano para cerrar este trato. La Alianza de los Caballeros. –Densen extendió su mano al frente de Emil. Antes, escupió en la palma de su mano, para asco del albino y le dirigió una mirada de seguridad.

Emil 'escupió' a su vez en su mano derecha y estrechó la mano del danés. Con eso se daba cerrado el trato. _'La misión Huglund comenzó'_

…

Y ahí estaba. Después de darle una mini biografía de Huglund a Mathias, Emil se comprometió a ser de agente encubierto, a vigilar a la pareja durante el transcurso de la cita. Idea de Mathias.

-Es oficial. Soy el idiota más idiota que pudo haber vivido en esta idiota ciudad. –A Emil no le importó la redundancia de sus pensamientos y se puso a leer el libro para literatura. Tenía que gastar su tiempo mientras trabajaba de espía a lo 007.

Mientras tanto, en la Cafetería, iba a comenzar el gran acto del día para Aida y uno de los episodio más bochornosos del mes.

* * *

Notas a pie de página:

(1)En el cuento infantil **'Las Brujas',** de Roald Dahl, habían una serie de características que compartían **todas** las brujas. Estas son: todas usan guantes (24/7), son calvas (pero ocultan su calvicie usando pelucas que les irritan la cabeza), tienen fosas nasales más grandes que el humano común, sus pies son cuadrados y sin dedos (usan, además, zapatos puntiagudos de tacón en todo momento), su saliva es de color azul y tienen una mirada 'chispeante'.

**(2) Gymnasium**: es una escuela de educación secundaria que se encuentra en muchos países europeos, equvalente al lyceé de Francia y al grammar school del Reino Unido. Noruega es uno de los países que tienen este tipo de institución.

**(3)** **Small talk:** Traducción del inglés; charla trivial.

**(4)** Descripción común para **Cupido**, dios romano del deseo amoroso.

_Nota: La historia ocurre en un pueblo al sur de Noruega. Just in case._


	4. IV El Orgullo del Ritter

Se aproxima el día de los enamorados y se viene el desenlace de la cita de nuestros dos tortolitos. Pido disculpas de antemano por el retraso; en una especie de 'compensación', este capítulo que iba a estar dividido en dos partes decidí juntar los episodios en uno único. A pesar que no soy muy fanática de estas festividades que impusieron algunos, tengo un panorama el catorce (mañana), así que prefiero publicar hoy que hacerlo después. Pero repito, que este capítulo sea sobre la cita y mañana sea el día de los enamorados es solo coincidencia. No es que decidí que calzaran los dos, jeje. Espero que les guste y les envío buena vibra para lo que sobra de mes.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, por supuesto. Ni tampoco cualquier tipo de obra aquí mencionada.

**Nota de la Autora: **Para darle mayor fluidez a la historia, agregaré gente que no son personajes de Hetalia a la historia. Sin embargo, su rol no será de la trascendencia que sí tienen Bonnefoy, Gilbert o el resto de los personajes. Además, adjunto una canción que fue la que usé para retomar este capítulo. watch?v=HwmREw4MqFw&list=PLBF8AEECF44B0A303

* * *

4

**El Orgullo del Ritter**

El Café Ritter era conocido en toda la ciudad. Esquinado cerca de la oficina de correos, era un auténtico café vienés en una perdida ciudad noruega. El dueño, un austríaco de tomo y lomo, quedó prendado por una lugareña. En vano trató de conquistarla y terminó con el corazón roto y el orgullo mancillado. Apenas con un poco de dinero y autoestima, el hombre puso a funcionar una pequeña cafetería, donde servía diversas clases de té, café, bizcochos y por supuesto, renovaba día a día su repertorio de periódicos, revistas y alguna que otra novedad. Así, poco a poco, comenzó a hacerse conocido de en boca en boca, hasta hoy. No por nada venían habitantes de las villas cercanas y era una joya perdida entre tanto bosque colindante.

Para Aida, el café sería un lugar ideal para pasar el rato. El dueño era afable, pero sin perder la elegancia y sobriedad que le dieron los años, mientras que el lugar, decorado con líneas modernas, era capaz de mantener la armonía en el recinto construido a finales de los años veinte. Sin embargo, una mancha embarraba la bella postal. Beilschmidt. El albino trabajaba a tiempo parcial en el lugar. Después de su 'trabajo', se pasaba por el local a trabajar como mesero. Era una molestia, al menos con ella. Nadie podía negar que el chico fuera disciplinado y competente, al menos en la cafetería, pero si aparecía alguien que no le agradara, le hacía la estancia imposible. Y como esa ciudad tenía un déficit de personal, era obvio que el austríaco no iba a despedir a sus pocos ayudantes. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales, Aida jamás se pasaba por el Ritter a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Rogaba que el muchacho se tomara el día libre. Además… varias veces encontró al susodicho con sus amigos campeando 'alegremente' por su finca, así que tenía más de un motivo para marcar con una equis a Gilbert.

En la salita había seis comensales. Una pareja de ancianos bebían dos latte macchiato junto con galletitas, cerca del piano. La bibliotecaria se tomó su hora de almuerzo en la cafetería y estaba absorta leyendo una novela. Otro viejo, que usaba un impermeable verde, bebía la especialidad de la casa mientras ojeaba una revista de insumos náuticos. Un funcionario del ayuntamiento y su amigo zampaban salchichas con una copa de vino. No había mucha actividad. En la tarde comenzaría a llegar mucha más gente, coincidiendo con la merienda o la salida del trabajo.

El mesero que los atendió no era Beilschmidt, por suerte. A este le debería tocar su turno más tarde, coincidiendo con la llegada masiva de comensales. Por eso, a Aida se le ocurrió terminar lo más rápido la comida para largarse del lugar y evitar encontrarse con el tal Gilbert. Densen solicitó sentarse al lado del ventanal, para que su 'asistente' Emil le fuera más fácil observarlos. El camarero los ubicó en el lugar pedido y les entregó la carta, además del típico vaso de agua.

-¿Qué quieres? Yo corro por todo, así que date el festín si quieres. –Densen no hallaba la forma de ocultar de su cara una sonrisa expectante. Aida leía con frenesí la carta, buscando algo que fuese rápido de consumir. Miró de reojo a su acompañante, que releía con una calma inusual las reseñas de los platillos. Espió al resto de los comensales, ninguno aparentaba tener prisa. El reloj parecía andar a la inversa.

-¿Te parece comer un cruasán? Yo pediré uno junto con un cortado. –Densen despertó a la rubia de sus ensoñaciones y esperaba, expectante, una respuesta.

La mujer asintió, eso parecía una orden sensata, pero cambió el cortado por un té negro. Llamaron al mesero, que estaba ataviado recogiendo el plato de pastel a medio comer que dejó la bibliotecaria. Tomó el pedido de la pareja y se fue. Su correcto semblante contrastaba con la mirada de sus ojos, que miraban tensos e inquietos las manecillas del reloj. El rato que quedó lo aprovechó el danés para iniciar una conversación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? Alguna gente me ha contado que bastante tiempo. –Densen cerró el libro encuerado y se dirigió a Aida, que se hallaba distraída. Esta habló quedamente, casi sin expresión en su voz y de forma casi autómata.

-El tiempo suficiente para creer que dos de tres habitantes de esta ciudad son idiotas. –Aida esputó sin miramientos.

Esa respuesta no dejó satisfecho al danés, que insistió en el tema. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrecruzó sus dedos.

-Alguien debe caerte bien, ¿no? A ver… cuenta con los dedos cuántas personas te agradan.

Aida asumió que tendría que responder, no le quedaba otra. Buscó en su mente dichas personas. Emil, Berwald y Henna entraban a la categoría sin discusión. El dueño del Ritter probablemente. Alguna que otra alma desamparada. En sí la lista se limitaba a seis, siete personas. Aida no sabía si eso era un número bueno o malo, así que no mintió en los datos y se lo contó al danés. Este, impresionado que de un pueblito de menos de cinco mil personas, solo siete le cayeran de verdad bien. El resto podía dar por el culo, para ella.

-¿Tan mal te cae el resto? –Densen jugó con el tenedor, haciéndolo girar en su mano. -¿Nadie más?

La mujer asintió. Para ella, las cosas eran así de simples. No iba a crear rollos innecesarios. Además… nunca le caerás bien a todo el mundo y Aida prefería centrarse en aquellos que ganaron su peculiar confianza.

-Me han contado que no tienes una buena reputación… Si es así y no te agrada gran parte de la gente de acá… ¿Por qué sigues viviendo en un lugar donde no te quieren?

Ok, Densen las caga de franco de vez en cuando. Emil le advirtió que vigilara su lengua alborotada si no quería ganarse una cachetada, mas no fue así. Para cualquier persona, esa pregunta sería prácticamente una ofensa, pero Aida (externamente) no se inmutó. Sinceramente, le importaba un rábano todo eso.

-Dime. ¿A ti te importa lo que piensen de ti? – Aida bebió un sorbo de su vaso de agua y limpió sus labios con una servilleta. En ella quedaron rastros de lápiz labial color borgoño, que contrastaban con el blanco de esta.

Densen iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer que echó su cabello, rubio, largo y lacio, hacia un lado de su espalda.

-Pues bueno, está claro que no le caerás bien a todo el mundo. Si los que viven aquí son unos necios excepto esas 'siete' personas que tú dices, yo prefiero relacionarme con esas siete personas que valgan la pena. Para agregar… -se dirigió a un punto invisible por sobre la cabeza de Mathias - me gusta este lugar. Es interesante, si consideramos la corriente de la parapsicología. Esta zona está muy cargada espiritualmente.

Densen quedó impresionada acerca de, si encuentras el tema correcto, puedes sacar de la monotonía a la ojiazul. Ese era un tema que le apasionaba, o quizás le incordiaba tanto que provocaba que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza. Eso sí, la última frase fue de lo más llamativa y tuvo un pequeño flashback de la conversación con Emil.

_-¿Aida te ha contado por qué quiso vivir aquí? Tengo la experiencia que en este lugar… digamos que la población no prefiere vivir aquí. Se acuerdan de estos parajes en verano. –Densen apoyó sus codos en la mesa y clavó la vista de sus ojos, límpidos, en Emil. _

_El muchacho sabía que el mayor tenía un punto; nadie en su sano juicio querría vivir en un pueblucho al sur de Noruega. No contando la baja de servicios, a pesar que la modernidad les ayudó en las comunicaciones y otros servicios. Por ejemplo, si debían atender asuntos médicos de gravedad, debían ir a la ciudad más cercana, a más de treinta minutos de allí. Emil cogió una servilleta y limpió con delicadeza los restos de alimento de su rostro. Continuó la conversación, aunque reconoció que los ojos azules le ponían nervioso, por lo cristalinos que eran._

_-La única vez que le pregunté al respecto me respondió que, según ella, espiritualmente esta zona es muy… eh… -Emil buscó algún término en su vocabulario que diera justicia al comentario de su amiga. Encontró uno, pero le parecía demasiado raro usarlo en dichas circunstancias. -… rica, espiritualmente. Ahondó un poco más... sin embargo, acotando la conversación, digamos que ella 'se alimenta' del enorme flujo de energía espiritual que hay en esta comarca. No me preguntes más del tema, que me duele la cabeza._

_Con eso zanjaron la incógnita, a medias._

-¿Espiritualmente? ¿Te refieres a que hay muchos fantasmas rondando o algo así?

Aida negó con la cabeza. No solo eso. Hadas, ogros, seres fantásticos. Hasta un radar me señaló en una oportunidad que hay brujas rondando por la comarca, pero no está en buen estado y no marcó su posición exacta.

-Así como hay zonas ricas en plata y oro, hay algunas que destacan por estar llena de recuerdos. Como esta. Así como el imán atrae el metal, las zonas espiritualmente cargadas atraen el flujo vital a ellas y con eso, los seres.

Densen quedó un poco confundido. Él creía en los seres extraordinarios, pero eso fue en su niñez, no ahora en la treintena. Claro, era un asunto que prefería tomárselo con humor (como casi todos los acontecimientos que vivía) y no consideraba que fuera una afección lo suficientemente grave como para mandar a Aida al loquero. Si ese tema sacaba a Aida de su apatía inicial, todo bien. Solo para confirmar, hizo la siguiente pregunta – ¿Y los habitantes de esta ciudad cómo se han tomado tu interés por aquellas cosas?

Aida bebió un poco del vaso donde flotaban unos cubos de hielo y frunció el ceño porque le dolió la dentadura por lo heladísima del agua. –Algunos bien, otros mal. Asumo que has oído de los rumores.

Densen recordó lo que oyó de Emil. Que la mitad de la población del pueblo creía que Aida merecía una visita al manicomio y la otra a la comisaría por desorden público, como mínimo. Y por supuesto, gente como él, que quería conocer a la bella rubia. Densen respondió que sí, aunque… él creía que los pueblerinos eran exagerados. En las metrópolis encontrabas raros aún más raros y aunque aceptaba que las aficiones de Aida eran peculiares, no creía que se lo tomaran de forma tan grave.

-Son unos necios, la gente de aquí. Por eso es mejor llevarse bien con los muertos que con los vivos, ¿no crees? '_Me has timado con demasiadas preguntas. ¡Esto no es un interrogatorio sobre mi persona, joder! Hablar tanto de mí hace que me duela la cabeza.' –_Aida dijo la última frase para sus adentros.

A pesar que odiaba compartir con la gente que no estaba habituada (remítase a Henna, Berwald y Emil), no podía obviar las características de su especie y que consistían en el contacto humano continuo y su intrincado sistema de jerarquías. Por alguna razón, se sentía 'bien' al escuchar a alguien que no le dedicara malos ratos… aún.

-Es justo que te hable un poco de mí, ¿no? –Densen cogió su vaso de agua y la bebió casi inmediatamente. No hizo ningún gesto de desagrado, al contrario que Aida, que gruñó por su dentadura.

Aida lo encontró lógico. Claro que ella no iba a preguntar, era bastante vergonzoso.

-En palabras simples, soy de Dinamarca. De Roskilde. Pero viví en Noruega por largas temporadas, así que preferí avecindarme de forma permanente aquí. Se dio la oportunidad de dirigir una escuela pública y postulé. Como quedé, me mudé de Stavanger hasta acá. Eso es todo, jeje.

'_¡¿Qué?! Es injusto, me sometiste a un feroz interrogatorio antes y tú dices cuatro líneas sobre ti mismo. Rata miserable…' _Aida gruñó un poco ante la divertida situación. Pero notó algo, en el tono de voz con el que Densen pronunció _temporadas,_ que hizo que _quizás _el danés le ocultara algo. O podría ser que le incomodara. Ella podía dar crédito de ser muy observadora y captaba bien los matices de una conversación. Estar tanto tiempo en el tanatorio desentrañando cadáveres y noches heladas conjurando espíritus le enseñó el valor de las voces humanas.

Había pasado un rato desde que ordenaron y Densen estaba impaciente. No sabía que se demoraran tanto en la entrega de una orden más o menos fácil. Si Densen estaba impaciente, Aida estaba peor. Finalmente, vieron al mesero salir con una orden de café cortado, té negro y dos cruasanes. Dejó en el mesón una orden de otro comensal. Todo sería perfecto, si no hubiese sido porque el mesero no era el que los atendió. Era Beilchsmidt.

'_Todo calza ahora. Cambio de turno. Por eso el camarero que nos atendió miraba tan tenso el reloj. Idiota'._

Beilchsmidt miró a la mesa donde estaba ella y Densen y sonrió para sí. Ahí estaba, su entretención preferida. La lunática Huglund. Como le gustaba hacerle la existencia imposible a ese tiro perdido. Creía que ella debía volver al lugar que le correspondía, al manicomio.

Aida se amurró en el asiento y comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo, lentamente. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el danés reconocía al albino y le saludaba a la lejanía. El resto de los comensales seguía en sus asuntos, inconscientes del turbio asunto que se formaría en un rato más. Cuando el albino dejó la orden en la mesa, le metió conversación a Mathias.

-No esperaba verte por acá, tonto. –Gilbert (o al menos eso ponía su placa de identificación) puso las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal, para secar el sudor inexistente de sus palmas. Aida notó que no usaba zapatos de charol, sino que converse negras, con los cordones con el amarillo más horrible que pudo encontrar.

-No tenía idea que te encontraría en la cafetería. Casualidades de la vida, ¿no crees?

'_Sí… casualidades. Como si existieran.'_ –Aida fijó su vista en el vaso de agua del hombre del impermeable verde, que leía una revista desmenuzando con el tenedor su tarta. El varón se sentaba en forma diagonal a ellos, con el vaso en medio del punto de visión de la muchacha. Este continuaba intacto sobre la mesa. Prefería ver cómo se derretían los cubos de hielo que a prestar atención al mesero.

-Y qué curioso que estés tú aquí, Aida. Yo pensaba que a ti no te gustaba andar sobre mis pasos. –La frase estaba llena de ironía, sarcasmo y malicia. Aida continuó enfrascada mirando el vaso de agua. No iba a gastar tiempo (y saliva) en la conversación. Siempre fiel a sus principios.

-¿Acaso te mordió la lengua el gato, señorita Aida? Porque te advierto que mi jefe no permitirá que andes explotando petardos en su local ni llamando a seres que nunca han existido. Así que me dio el libre permiso de llamar a la policía. Así que eh, nada de bochornos, ¿vale?

Eso lo dijo a la oreja de Aida. Esta estuvo a punto de tirarle el té hervido a la cara, pero se contuvo. Aisló el recuerdo de su mente y se concentró en el vaso de agua. Los hielos rimbombantes le daban una calma y concentración acuciada.

Mathias no pudo resistirse al olor de los cruasanes recién horneados y le dio al suyo la primera mordida. El olor acaramelado era una tentación para él. Mientras se daba el festín, notó que Aida no tocaba su merienda, sino que prestaba toda su atención en algún punto inexistente del espacio-tiempo. Le iba a preguntar (y obligar) a que cogiese su merienda, pero el relleno del cruasán inhibió alguna parte de su sistema y olvidó la pregunta.

Aida continuaba con los ojos casi hundidos en sus cuencas, absortos en su mundo. Probablemente esperaba que su té se enfriara, para remojar el cruasán en él. Manías de ella, probablemente.

Afuera, un islandés se cagaba de frío observando atentamente la escena.

* * *

Emil comenzó su travesía en la librería. Agradeció que Henna dejara a Aida en el exterior y no saliera a 'rescatar' a su amiga de Densen. Nunca habló con la veterinaria, pero le guardaba respeto y simpatía. Lo mismo pasaba con Berwald, aunque con él hablaba, principalmente por asuntos relacionados con el correo. Esos dos eran buena gente.

Con sus binoculares que le obsequiaron en su cumpleaños, observaba atento la escena. Densen corriendo frenéticamente para alcanzar a la muchacha, Aida cantando victoria antes de tiempo y su encuentro. La mirada molesta e incómoda de Aida contrastaba con el buen humor del danés. El plan consistía en una inocente salida al Ritter. Buen local, por lo demás. Obviando a Beilchsmidt, por supuesto.

Aida llevaba un paquete bajo el brazo, que no recordaba que lo tenía cuando entró a la librería. Podía ir a hablar con Henna con respecto al contenido de él, pero sería extraño que un adolescente viniera de la nada a preguntar por un libro recién comprado. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si resultaba ser porno para madres? Quedaría como un pervertido. Aunque parte de él sabía que eso era tan posible como si en esa región estalle una ola de calor, le gustaba ser fatalista. Loca y estúpida imaginación.

Se contaron un par de frases y continuaron caminando por la acera que quedaba al frente de la plaza. El Ritter estaba a diez, máximo quince minutos caminando desde allí. Guardó el libro de álgebra que tenía afirmado en sus rodillas y dejó que la pareja tomase cierta distancia para seguirlos. Una pena que 007 no fuese real ni que tuviese el presupuesto para comprarse un transceptor, así podría espiar a la pareja con más tranquilidad. Y con efectos de sonido.

Veía a la pareja de espaldas, pero afirmaba con seguridad que Aida estaba algo incómoda. A él también le chocó la extroversión del danés. Se preguntaba en reiteradas oportunidades por qué demonios aceptó esa tonta idea. No creía que iba a terminar bien. Para nada.

Logró coger un atajo que hizo que llegara cinco minutos antes de lo esperado al Ritter. Se camufló cerca de un poste e hizo como si revisaba el correo (actividad que terminó con anticipación para realizar la operación Huglund a cabalidad). Después, sacó su libro de álgebra para estudiar un poco. Debía terminar los deberes que pospuso por la apretada agenda. Sacó su lapicera y dejó los binoculares en la canastilla de su bicicleta.

Por fin llegaron los _'tortolitos'_. Vio la cara de desesperación de Aida al ver el letrero del Ritter, diseñado al estilo del Art Decó. Esta entró al local a rastras del danés, que le hizo un saludo que el muchacho rápidamente apaciguó. Supuestamente, él andaba de encubierto. Y no tenías que tener dos dedos de frente para presumir que no deberías andar haciendo gestos al espía que tendría que ser secreto. Un traspié sin importancia.

La pareja se instaló al lado del ventanal. Buena jugada del danés. Ya aprendió que el rubio era bastante astuto, a pesar que de buenas a primeras no daba esa impresión. Así, a pesar de que no podía escucharlos, sí que podía observarlos y juzgar a través de sus acciones el llevar de la cita. Pero lo aceptaba, era aburridísimo ver la escena, como una película muda en que no entiendes la trama. Sacó filo a sus lápices y comenzó a trabajar en los binomios, trinomios y polinomios, mientras que vez en cuando vigilaba el ventanal.

Al menos el mesero que los atendió no era Beilchsmidt, sino el señor Hansen. Por supuesto que no notó el adolescente su rostro nervioso; su hija estaba enferma y debía ir a la ciudad vecina a buscar su medicina. Emil no tenía por qué saberlo. A veces el destino juega malas pasadas.

* * *

Un griterío escuchó Emil, que provenía del Ritter. Guardó como pudo el libro de álgebra dentro de su maletín, junto con su lapicera, y buscó rápidamente sus binoculares. Enfocó la escena. El ambiente era frenético adentro.

Las cosas eran así. Aida estaba casi levantada de su asiento, con su ¿café? Volcado. Un cruasán a medio comer también quedó remojado por el líquido oscuro. Densen, con el rostro desconcertado, dirigía su mirada a Beilchsmidt, que tenía el rostro rojo, probablemente de ira, asumió Emil. Un comensal que vestía un impermeable verde, miraba boquiabierto un espacio vacío de su mesa, a sabiendas de que hubiese allí. Una mujer que Emil conocía de la biblioteca vociferaba. Lo único que él entendía era _'loca'_ y _'bruja'_ y asumió que era para Aida. El resto de los comensales dirigía su atención hacia sus tortolitos o hacia Beilchsmidt, que notó que estaba empapado, casi como si se hubiese metido de la cintura hacia arriba en una fuente de agua. Rápidamente se apostó al lado del local para seguir los acontecimientos.

-¡La vi! Me tiró el jarrón y el vaso de agua. ¡Me intentó matar! ¡Lárgate ahora o llamo a sanidad! –Beilchsmidt casi llegaba a escupir espuma por la boca, enervado hasta el tuétano.

-Yo no hice nada. Tú te duchaste con el jarrón y el vaso del hombre del impermeable y quebraste el jarrón. Yo no hice nada. –Aida hablaba en su tono normal de voz, pero Emil notó que el evento la tenía desconcertada. A decir de sus gestos, probablemente ella no fue.

-Oye Beilchsmidt, si te preocupa que el jarrón y los vasos sean descontados de tu sueldo, los pago yo. No me importa pagar por ellos si es para terminar con esto. –Densen intentó ser lo más democrático que le permitían sus cabales.

El dueño no tardó en aparecer. Este era el cocinero principal (y probablemente el único). Era un hombre que le recordaba a Emil a un galgo, caminaba a paso lento, rostro afilado y con un mostacho rubio. Su gorro cubría su calvicie y tanto sus manos como su cara demostraban el paso inexorable del tiempo. Sin embargo, su rosácea atenuaba sus rasgos altivos. Preguntó qué pasó y la bibliotecaria respondió antes que las partes involucradas.

-¡Fue magia! Ella –y apuntó a Aida- le '_lanzó'_ al mesero el jarrón de agua. Yo lo vi, ¡el jarrón_ levitó_ por los aires! –La mujer, agitaba el pulgar en el aire, imitando la trayectoria del agua, a la vez que la carne que colgaba de su extremidad intentaba imitar el movimiento prescrito. La mujer estaba excitadísima, pero de una manera que no le convenía a Aida. Uno de los hombres que comía acompañado se levantó a tranquilizar a la mujer, mientras parecía algo dubitativo. Su compañero se levantó hasta el mostrador.

-Jefe, le explico yo. Esta arpí… digo… quien usted conoce de sobra, esperó que anduviese con la guarda baja para lanzarme un jarrón y un buen par de vasos repletos de agua. –Pateó con sus converse los fragmentos de vidrio coloreado, que peligrosamente se esparcieron por el local. –Suerte que no fue agua hirviendo, a saber qué hubiese pasado.

-Yo no hice nada, Beilchsmidt. Es imposible que yo, sentada desde aquí, te haya lanzado un jarrón de tres kilos con todo su contenido. ¿No crees que Densen no se hubiese dado cuenta si lo lancé yo? –Y miró a su compañero. Odiaba tener que usar a otra persona para escudarse, pero en ese momento, la única persona que podía dar crédito de su versión era ese danés. Él tomó uso de la palabra.

-Yo no vi nada. Solo oí el sonido del golpe. Y tus gritos, claro está. –El danés hacía grandes esfuerzos para no terminar como la bibliotecaria y saltar encima de Beilchsmidt. Al parecer el albino seguía con su reputación de pollo de mal agüero.

-¿¡Cómo que no hiciste nada!? Te vio la mitad de este restaurante; tú me lanzaste el puto jarrón. ¡Lo demostrará la cámara de seguridad! Te aseguro que terminarás en el infierno, arpía asquerosa. –Lo último lo dijo en alemán y saltó para estrangular a la rubia. El hombre que estaba en el mostrador saltó para sujetar al albino.

-Bien, échame la culpa por tu incompetencia. Si quieres encontrar una excusa para mandarme lejos, por favor que sea más lógica. –Aida esputó con la mirada agria, fija en los ojos inyectados en sangre del albino.

Este se revolcó en los brazos del hombre que lo sujetaba de los brazos, para partirle la cara a la joven, pero otro viejo le ayudó al señor del mostrador. El hombre del impermeable estaba mudo de la impresión.

Claro está que el señor Ritter, el dueño, ya estaba harto de toda esa parafernalia. Con un golpe en la pared calló a toda la estancia ruidosa y le pidió a su ayudante que calmara los ánimos. Después le dijo con una voz inusualmente calmada a Aida que la mandaría la factura de los costos a su hogar y que se marchara. Su tono denotaba agotamiento. El señorito Gilbert debía de estar muy nervioso y no reflexionó sus asuntos. Con respecto a Aida, conocía bien su malograda reputación, pero sentía pena por todo lo que pasó en el lugar. Para el resto de los comensales, esperaba que esto no mancillara el orgullo del Café vienés Ritter.

Aida tenía esta vez el rostro rojo. Ira, humillación, ¿orgullo?, se mezclaban alrededor de su cabeza. Dignamente se levantó e inclinó esta al señor Ritter, mirándolo a los ojos en señal de una torpe disculpa. Se dirigió al resto de los comensales, palomos que con su silencio ayudaron a que ella quedara otra vez como la mala de la película y se fue, resonando sus zapatos en el parquet.

Abrió la puerta y Emil rápidamente se refugió detrás de un arbusto. Pero, para sorpresa de él, se dirigió a Mathias, que estaba con el rostro enfurecido desde la mesa.

-¿Qué esperas, Mathias Densen? ¿Me acompañas hasta mi casa, o te quedarás con el muerto entre los pies?


	5. V Cotillear por los Codos

Saludos otra vez y gracias a todos los que comentaron, agregaron la historia a sus favoritos o alertas y que me animan a continuar en esto. Estoy pasando por una racha creativa (justo ahora que tomé mis vacaciones y no paso casi nada frente al portátil), pero eso no importa si es para satisfacer mis necesidades de escritura. No obstante, siento que este capítulo me ha quedado un poco soso y no pasa mucho (y no presiento que dejé mi toque de humor turbio, cosa que me deja una espina entre los dedos). Pero quiero dejar cerrado el cabo de la primera cita, para el próximo capítulo retomar con otro punto. Perdón, soy meticulosa en mis quehaceres.

Esperando que les guste esta nueva entrega, se despide con –una- de las canciones que usé para inspirarme en la creación de este capítulo. Se las dejo adjunta: watch?v=FXiGFrSpOCQ.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, por supuesto. Ni tampoco cualquier tipo de obra aquí mencionada.

5

**Cotillear por los codos**

Emil logró esconderse a tiempo después de la escena en el Ritter. Los arbustos le dieron el escondite perfecto tanto a él como a su bicicleta de correos, pintada de rojo y con el logo respectivo. Aida, que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, llamó a Densen que estaba eufórico y salió del local. Sus pisadas daban la impresión de querer destrozar la acera. Densen salió rápidamente; era claro que prefirió remendar lo maltrecho de la cita y por lo menos acompañar a la malograda señorita hasta su casa (o donde ella estimase conveniente). Emil estaba enojado, Aida fue humillada por Beilchsmidt y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Se quedó con las manos atadas. Todo fue tan rápido, que solo atinó a esconderse, como un conejo que escucha oculto en la madriguera la matanza que ocurre en el exterior.

Iba a seguir a la pareja; por muy desastroso que resultase la cita, Densen aún estaba con Aida y debía vigilarlos, tal como le prometió al danés durante la mañana. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a seguirlos, alguien que le llamó la atención hace unos momentos salió del local. El hombre del impermeable verde; señor verde, para abreviar. Emil rápidamente recordó lo que le llamó la atención de ese individuo. Era distinto a las de los demás comensales (y afectados). Mientras Beilchsmidt estaba hecha una furia y la bibliotecaria echaba espuma por la boca, pasando por el resto que miraba atónito los acontecimientos, el señor verde mostraba un rostro distinto. De pánico. Como si hubiese visto un muerto.

En otra oportunidad, eso le daría lo mismo, pero deseaba conocer qué pasó, primero a manos de los comensales (ni muerto le preguntaría a Beilchsmidt) y por Aida y Densen mismos. Quizás ellos le dieran las primeras piezas para completar el rompecabezas. Antes de todo eso, la cita, si no iba de perlas, por lo menos era de carácter decente. Con eso, era otro ladrillo al castillo de mala reputación de Huglund. Cogió su bicicleta y fue tras el tipo. Este paró, nervioso ante el cruce de cebra, esperando que circularan los vehículos para continuar su marcha.

-Buenas tardes, señor. –Emil hizo esfuerzos para no agregar el verde al saludo- Se ve muy nervioso hoy.

El señor verde estaba resfriado, su respiración era pesada y sobaba continuamente su nariz. O podía estar cansado después de casi correr desde el Ritter hasta el cruce, no descartaba esa posibilidad. Este se percató del muchacho solo porque sintió el chirrido que provocaban las cadenas de la bicicleta, no por la voz de Emil.

-¿Qué has dicho muchacho? Perdona, ha sido una tarde de locos.

-¿En serio? Cuando iba camino a casa –A Emil no le importó mentir con descaro, su casa quedaba en la dirección opuesta a la de la cafetería- escuché todo un barullo en el Ritter. ¿Sabe qué ocurrió? No es muy común que en el Ritter haya tanto griterío, obviando cuando hay programaciones de deportes o algo por el estilo.

-Creerás que soy un viejo loco, jovencito. ¿Recuerdas a Huglund, la chiquilla de los círculos alienígenos? Pues Beilchsmidt la acusó de intentar quebrarle la vajilla encima. La cosa es que la vajilla era nada más ni nada menos la que estaba en mi mesa.

Emil abrió los ojos como platos. El joven escudriñaba su cabeza en busca del hombre, pero sus recuerdos solo rebobinaban hasta la pareja sentada en su mesa, el mesero tenso y los gritos agudos de Beilchsmidt, esos que le recuerdan a un pollo que le llevan al matadero. Qué suerte la suya, de hablar con ese tipo. Fue buena idea no ir tras Aida. De haber ido, se delataría a sí mismo. Y percibía que charlando con este tipo, se enteraría de cosas interesantes.

-No recuerdo casi nada, estaba muy concentrado leyendo mi revista –Y sacó del forro del impermeable una revista de insumos náuticos- Quiero comprar un velero para pescar en la próxima temporada, así que no andaba muy pendiente de todo lo demás. Pero puedo asegurarte que sentí que una mano agarraba el jarrón y que no creo que haya sido la luná- digo… Huglund. –Tosió un poco y miró tras el rabillo, como si Aida fuera a aparecer de repente a darle algún tipo de merecido.

Era obvio, donde estaba Aida estaba el misterio. Cómo no lo asumió antes. Esta situación no estaría apartada de otro fenómeno sobrenatural.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que Beilchsmidt o alguien más cogió el jarrón por los aires? –Emil comentó, con una mirada escéptica, al hombre del impermeable. En general, los más viejos de la villa aún creían que los fantasmas de sus antepasados rondaban por el lugar y creían en cosas extraordinarias. Pero eran los mínimos y solían reprimir sus creencias hasta lo más hondo de sí mismo, para que estas reflotaran cuando aparecía la duda.

-No… era una mano enorme… creo. Momentos antes, bebía un vaso de agua, pero este cayó al suelo como si lo hubiesen jalado. No se quebró porque cayó encima de la alfombra. Además, probablemente debí ser yo quien derramó el vaso, con lo bruto que soy. –Estaba el hombre cansado de hablar, porque al ver que el cruce estaba vacío, se volteó donde Emil- Pero yo ya tengo más de ochenta años, las percepciones me juegan malas pasadas. Ya muchacho, basta de chucherías. Probablemente me imaginé todo eso, como siempre- Ahí Emil ya no tuvo más interés en prestar atención, el hombre se desvió del tema. Ambos se despidieron y continuaron su camino.

Emil decidió dar una vuelta por la orilla del lago. Le tranquilizaba ver las aguas calmas y de paso, podía pasar a la casa de Aida o de Densen. Primero fue donde Aida. La casa seguía igual de siempre, casi sin ningún alma alrededor. Estaban las cortinas dadas y no se veía atisbo de movimiento en los jardines colindantes. La bicicleta estaba amarrada a duras penas a la cerca. Se notaba que a la muchacha le daba lo mismo si la robaban o no. Tampoco es que en el pueblo habitara alguien con fama de ladrón. Algo, eso sí, le dio indicios que Aida estaba en casa. Específicamente un cartel con una letra que él conocía de sobra.

'_No entrar. Los intrusos serán castigados. En especial Beilchsmidt. Firma Aid…'_

Lo que debía ser la 'A' y 'Huglund' no eran más que un par de letras juntas y completamente deformadas. Pero el letrero era muy reciente. Ahora que prestaba mayor oído, de adentro de la casa se escuchaba un estéreo, pero Emil no supo reconocer qué tocaba o que sintonía era. Mejor dejar a la chica sola hasta que se calmara. Mañana o pasado daría una vuelta.

Ahora a ver a Densen. Media hora de camino.

Era pesada la cuesta que llevaba de la casa de Aida al resto de la urbanización. Al menos ese día. A pesar que era un poco más de las cinco y media de la tarde, pronto llegaría el invierno y el día se acortaría cada vez más. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir con menos de diez horas de sol. Durante el camino, se preguntaba si por qué no llamaba a su madre de vez en cuando. Quizás visitarla en las vacaciones no era nada mal. Los veranos españoles no se comparaban con los noruegos. Lo pensaría mejor.

Se recordó que debía andar atento a la pista, no fuera a atropellar a alguien. Abandonó los recuerdos de tiernas tardes caminando por alguna ciudad española y siguió recorriendo, en silencio, el ocaso de la ciudad.

No fue necesario ir hasta la casa de Densen, casi lo atropella camino a su hogar. Emil pedaleaba ensimismado en sus ensoñaciones, cuando, sin notarlo, estuvo a punto de chocar con un hombre de abrigo negro. Después de murmurar un sortilegio de epítetos (y casi caer de la silla), notó que el causante de que Emil casi volara por los aires fue ni más ni menos Densen. Iba con el semblante algo triste, con un maletín colgado de su hombro. Densen también soltó su rosario, pero al reconocer al muchacho, se le iluminó por un segundo la cara. Volvió a su apatía inicial; eso era señal de malas noticias. Y no tendría que sorprenderse.

-¡Emil! Aquí estabas. Pensé que me abandonaste, no te encontraba por ningún lado.

-Eso es porque saliste corriendo del Ritter y ni siquiera cabalgando un cohete te pude seguir. ¿Qué demonios pasó en el Ritter? –Emil prefirió escuchar el punto de vista de Densen y después narrarle lo que escuchó del señor verde.

Densen suspiró y levantó uno de sus mechones rubios que le caían sobre el rostro. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por la calle, seguido del muchacho, que descendió de su bicicleta. En ese momento, Emil se percató que los primeros signos de la edad, casi inexistentes, no tardarían en apreciarse en Mathias. Tenues marcas cerca de los ojos, piel cansada. Su cabello, aunque muy abundante, pronto haría una retirada sin marcha atrás. Probablemente fuera el efecto de la luz.

-Ni siquiera yo entiendo qué pasó en realidad. Estábamos de lo más felices conversando con Aida cuando escucho un estallido y a Beilchsmidt gritando no sé qué cosa. El punto es que por poco Beilchsmidt no mata a Aida y nos hizo pasar un pésimo rato. –Alzó las cejas, preocupado y continuó, sin antes respirar más pesadamente de lo común –No me importa pagar los daños, eso es lo de menos… Asumo que viste la escena, ¿no? Beilchmidt quedó tan empapado que entre toda la furia que sentía tiritaba como un pollito, jaja.

Densen soltó una carcajada; a pesar de lo delicado del asunto no pudo evitar reírse por Beilchsmidt. Una parte de la naturaleza de Mathias era ser alguien burlesco y a pesar que la treintena le dio (algo de) madurez, no podía suprimir su personalidad. No obstante, se calló rápidamente y continuó con el semblante malogrado. Emil asintió y le narró los eventos que presenció. Aún no le contaba los frutos de su ligera investigación, mejor era no truncar la inspiración del danés.

-Beilchsmidt alegó que Aida le lanzó una jarra de agua y todo su contenido. Es poco probable que ella haya sido, al menos, yo no recuerdo que se levantara de la mesa a empaparle la cabeza, o que decidiera jugar a las dianas con él. Pero… casi la estrangula y la humilló frente a todo el local. –Densen frunció el ceño, se notaba que seguía furioso por la situación.

Emil suspiró, el compartía ese sentimiento. Calmó al danés y pidió que continuara con la historia. Emil caminaba lentamente, para que no terminasen hasta la medianoche conversando en medio de la calle. Densen le seguía, al mismo paso que él.

-Aida se marchó después que el dueño se lo pidiera. Yo quedé en pagarle todos los costos de la velada, así que la factura correrá por mí. Así que cuando ella se fue… pues me 'invitó' a recorrer el muelle.

Así que ahí fueron. Al muelle. Aida no era muy asidua a ir allá. No tenía necesidad, su hogar contaba con un pequeño muelle (sin contar que este pasaba con bastante gente a su alrededor, gente que Aida no se llevaba de perlas).

-Pues bueno, ¿qué hiciste con ella? Después que me dejaras solo en el Ritter, no te pude encontrar hasta ahora. Si hiciste algo equivocado o provocaste que se enfadara, yo… -Emil escuchó otra vez sus palabras y sonaba como un novio celoso. Agitó un poco su cabeza, casi negando esa sensación y sus mejillas se colorearon. Densen explotó en risa, él también pensó que el albino sonaba como su novio y se tomó un momento para tomarle el pelo. Finalmente, producto de la mirada asesina de Emil, Densen continuó la plática.

-Solo quiso que la acompañara hasta allí, nada más. Estuve a punto de devolverme para pedirle explicaciones a Beilchsmidt, pero me detuvo. Cuando pasábamos junto al muelle, frenó de improviso y sacó varias coronas para pagar la factura del restaurante. Intenté rechazarlo… pero me agarró del abrigo y los metió todos arrugados en el bolsillo. Mira –Densen abrió uno de sus bolsillos. Este estaba abarrotado de monedas y billetes. Mathias casi pudo ver el signo del dinero en los ojos de Emil. Eso, probablemente, equivaldría a la paga de un mes que le dan en la Oficina de Correos.

-¿Y tú lo aceptaste sin más?-Emil mordió su labio inferior, nervioso.

-Pues sí, ella me dijo que no hablara nada. Me pidió disculpas, si se puede decir de alguna forma. Le pregunté si necesitaba algo, pero no dijo nada. Es todo un misterio. Ni siquiera me permitió que la acompañase a su casa, habló que no era bueno para mi reputación que me vieran con ella. Al menos no me lanzó un sortilegio ni me echó hablando pestes sobre mí, eso es algo.

Emil bufó y acarició su sien. Estaba tenso por lo que pasó después de la huida del Ritter hasta su encuentro con el danés.

-Así que todo se resume en eso, ¿no? –Emil esperaba algo peor. Sí que confirmó algo, Aida, si no sentía simpatía por Densen, por lo menos demostraba algo de respeto. O tal vez sería otra palabra. ¿Lástima, curiosidad? Sea cual sea, de haber sido otra persona, Aida le hubiese hecho freír monos y lo despacharía, tal como hizo con tantos pretendientes.

-Al parecer, creo que sí. Pero esto fue el primer intento. Aún tengo oportunidades, hay que ser optimista. –Mathias sonrió y sus ojos cristalinos lanzaron chispas. Su sonrisa era amarga, pero Densen intentaba mostrar buen humor. Emil pensó en decirle que dejara de fingir, pero eso era una medida que el danés tenía para pasar los malos ratos. Sonreír.

-Sé agradecido, de ser otra persona la que calza tus zapatos, Aida no aceptaría esa cita, no te acompañaría hasta el muelle o te daría mi sueldo de repartidor de periódicos de buenas a primeras. De seguro que esto será el cotillón del mes.

-No me digas. Llevo un algo más de un mes viviendo aquí y ya estoy en boca de todos, ya sea por mi empleo como por esto. Soy bastante popular parece, jeje.

Emil le dio un puñetazo en el antebrazo, irritado por el arrebato de egocentrismo del mayor. Podía dar una lista de todas las cosas que le diferenciaban del danés. Eso sí, de pronto sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima. Ya no le debía ningún favor a Densen, de momento al parecer. Era obvio que Mathias no se daría por vencido hasta conocer a Aida Huglund un poco más y eso probablemente requiriera más de sus actuaciones. Emil acompañaría a Densen hasta una bifurcación que quedaba a cinco minutos de allí, para despedirse e irse a su casa. Debía terminar la tarea de matemáticas.

Emil le contó, casi como una anécdota cómica, lo que oyó del señor verde a Densen. Este rió a carcajadas, aunque no pudo negar que era curioso lo que el hombre 'vio' durante el incidente. De haber sido otras circunstancias, hubiese dado bastante susto. Continuaron conversando sobre temas paranormales y de Aida en general. Más bien, lo mucho que a ella le gustaban esas cosas.

-Donde está Aida, está el misterio. –Concluyó Emil.

-Parece que es una regla inquebrantable. Me recuerda a la reputación de Beilchsmidt. El 'pollito' Beilchsmidt, jaja. –Densen se refirió al desafortunado mesero del Ritter.

Emil sonrió para sus adentros por el mote. Tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo se conocieron esos dos. Se lo preguntó francamente.

-Digamos que en mis tiempos de estudiante universitario, me lo encontraba en parrandas y en bares. Era imposible que pasara desapercibido, catorce años y algo más y ya eres conocido por tu destreza con las botellas. No es un mal tipo, pero varias veces terminamos con un ojo morado por nuestras divergencias, jaja. –Densen frotó una de sus mejillas, como si el recordar el moretón de un puño aún le generase molestia- Qué coincidencia que después de tantos años me lo encontrase aquí, en este pueblito dejado de la mano de la metrópolis y no en un pub esnobista o en un bar chulo. Las vueltas de la vida, ¿no lo piensas así, Emil?

'_Aida diría en este momento que las coincidencias no existen'_. Emil estaba agotado por el loco día que vivió. Ahora que alimentó su hambre de conocimiento, su organismo quedó agotado y necesitaba enclaustrarse para recuperarse. Casi como si tocaran la campana, llegaron a la bifurcación. Hizo un esfuerzo para rechazar la imagen mental de las tartas y tés de Mathias y su nueva invitación a su hogar. '_Los deberes, Emil. Termina los deberes_'.

-Muy bien, Emil Steilsson, ya que me has servido gratamente en la misión que te he confiado, te libero de manera temporal de tus obligaciones… hasta nuevo aviso. –La sonrisa del danés escondía otras intenciones. Es decir, ese día volvería a repetirse en otra oportunidad y Emil continuaría siendo el escudero que ayudase al paladín Densen en su conquista de la doncella Huglund.

-¿Me continuarás explotando? –Emil resopló indignado, aunque se esperaba esa frase- Yo me largo. Hasta la vista, Densen y cuídate que no te atropelle en otra oportunidad, porque de toparme otra vez al frente tuyo, no voy a frenar. –Obvió el chico que Densen le ganaba en talla, fuerza y estatura y de sufrir una colisión, él saldría con más daños que el danés. Dicen que el espíritu es más grande, así que confió en esa aseveración.

Emil no esperó a que Densen alcanzara a despedirse (o a responderle). Subió a su bicicleta y tomó la bifurcación. Su casa quedaba en un pequeño condominio, cerca del bosque. El danés siguió con la vista al muchacho hasta que desapareció en una curva. Emil le recordaba mucho a él y también compartía varias excentricidades con Aida. Dejó que el chico le tutease, de todas formas, Densen odiaba el formalismo exacerbado. Y no se sentía tan viejo, además.

Quedó completamente solo. El sol ya se puso y el cielo acartonado, indicaba que a la mañana siguiente tendrían un mal clima. La cita con Aida no fue como él la planeó, pero él ya sabía por experiencia que no debía esperar mucho de las relaciones. Pero era imposible para él no generarlas, en especial con Aida. La consideraba una tía guay y quería por último ser su amigo o un conocido de interés. Intentarlo, al menos. Soñar no cuesta nada, dicen.

La farola destartalada iluminaba una figura negra que caminaba por la calzada. El abrigo negro ondulaba por la acción de la brisa y daba la sensación que era una capa vampiresa. Densen continuó caminando en silencio hasta su hogar. Estaba abrumado por la chica, pero con expectación con respecto al futuro. Esperaba rehacer su vida en uno de los rincones olvidados de su vida. Tenía un trabajo nuevo, una casa, alguien por conocer y se estaba haciendo un nombre en una villa olvidada.

Tal vez de no de la mejor manera, pero todo parte de la primera piedra.


End file.
